<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two Sided Triangle by Canttouchthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035473">The Two Sided Triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis'>Canttouchthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daily Prophet reporter Hermione Granger inadvertently becomes a superhero and her partner, the intrepid Draco Malfoy finds himself smitten.</p><p>In other words, a Dramione inspired by Superman and Lois Lane. </p><p>(one shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Two Sided Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was working late - her editor, Barnabus Cuffe - had waited until just before the 7pm print deadline to completely upend their article on the black market muggle potions ring. Apparently, she and Malfoy’s tone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>negative</span>
  </em>
  <span> and perhaps it would be best if they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> antagonize the Flints who, while perhaps involved in black market potions dealings, were still philanthropists and, more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span> supported the Daily Prophet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been livid - they had been chasing the story </span>
  <em>
    <span>for months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ever since one of her sources indicated potions were turning up in muggle London. After countless leads and a week spent undercover working in a muggle nightclub, they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> found concrete evidence tying Marcus Flint’s potions conglomerate to the muggle potions ring. But Cuffe would have none of it, declaring their evidence </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘spotty’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and suggesting it was not the role of the paper to expose </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘truths’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The article that went to print detailed the black market potions sales, berating the muggles involved while conveniently leaving out any mention of the Flints and their connection. She planned to share her evidence with Harry but could practically hear his response in her head: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hermione - the aurors don’t have the resources for this kind of work.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was angry with the magical world as she walked from the Daily Prophet building to her home nearby in muggle London, her scarf wrapped around her neck and trench coat billowing in the cold wind. As she passed from the hidden magical enclave onto the muggle street, she heard the telltale scream of a woman in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Hermione sprinted down the alley, spelling her heels into more sensible shoes. The screaming woman was pushed against a dumpster, one man’s forearm pushed against her neck and another digging through her bag. Hermione disillusioned her wand and immediately forced the men into the air and knocked them into an alley 10 ft away. The woman froze, grabbing at her neck and blinking at Hermione. “Who are you?” The woman whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was preparing a response when she felt the bright flash of a camera followed by the familiar muggle sirens. Eyes wide, she tore off, sprinting until she felt confident the police were not about to grab her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, she felt reasonably good about her actions, patting herself on the back for not just ignoring a woman in need as most would in such a situation.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Of course, that all changed when she showed up at work the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger.” Malfoy shouted at her from across the unusually buzzing bullpen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on today?” Hermione frowned at her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been - wary to say the least- when she arrived at the prophet two years ago and was assigned to partner with her childhood nemesis. But the man was, without a doubt, an intrepid reporter, with sources constantly coming out of the woodwork and an almost unparalleled drive to uncover whatever scandal or mystery was presented. It seemed he had taken all his previous rage and bigotry and poured it into his chosen profession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows and threw down what could only be a muggle newspaper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superwitch! A Hero Among Us</span>
  </em>
  <span> read the headline but what made Hermione pale was the black and white blurry image of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, scarf covering her face and trench coat billowing like a cape. She skimmed the article, full of raving quotes from Kim Kasdale, the woman Hermione had apparently saved the night before, and ‘no comments’ from the local law enforcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently the aurors are up in arms.” Malfoy told her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Hermione attempted to act nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think it is?” Malfoy leaned over her desk, watching her as she kept her eyes glued to the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, who knows. Probably some muggle who knows martial arts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, according to the woman, who is apparently a well respected muggle doctor, this Superwitch mumbled something and caused the men who attacked her to fly into the air and crash quite far away.” Draco unhelpfully explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muggles have quite the spectacular imagination. Did you say the aurors are up in arms?” Hermione frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s a clear violation of the statute of secrecy.” Draco gave her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight - the aurors are up in arms over a supposed witch saving a muggle’s life but the prevalence of potions in muggle night clubs is something they don’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>resources</span>
  </em>
  <span> for?” Hermione was incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled, “I was wondering where you were this morning. Hello Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that’s mad. But I don’t see how it matters - it’s not like they got a clear picture of whoever this person is.” Hermione pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s plenty of clues,” Draco pointed to the paper, “I’m sure the aurors will miss them given their utter lack of competence, but we can see the witch’s hair, her build. Based on where the encounter took place, we can isolate which witches have known addresses in the area. And of course, there are only so many witches who would have the wherewithal to respond to a woman in distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked at him - once, twice and finally a third time before responding, “you’re going to go after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a single eyebrow, “no Granger - </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are. Aren’t you the one always going on about how the wizarding world just buries its head in the sand, ignoring the needs of the rest of the world? Isn’t this witch doing what you’ve said over and over needs to be done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hermione realized. He was right - but she also did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want him looking into this. “Well, yes, but it’s just one woman, one night. Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you read the whole article?” He smirked. She had not, simply skimming over and staring at that damn image, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> how have more witches and wizards not been caught on camera with the advent of smartphones? He took her silence as an invitation to continue, “the muggles are enraptured with this woman - calling her a superhero. They’ve already started turning her into a symbol of hope. I guess she took down two wanted rapists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want to do a special interest piece?” Hermione frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged, “I don’t know - I guess I’m just - intrigued.” And there was nothing quite as bad as an intrigued Draco as she well knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She finally agreed, because at least if she was involved she could steer him </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from, well, <em>her</em>. So she found herself canvassing her own neighborhood, asking odd questions to the neighbors she had never met but who were happy to give their two cents about the mysterious superhero who turned up out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione Granger had a plan - she would ‘help’ Draco until he gave up and then she could pretend this whole Superwitch business had never happened. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Which was a great plan, until a week later when she was innocently walking home after a short happy hour with coworkers at the Leaky and heard a shout of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superwitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> only a block from her home. She considered ignoring the call but felt her stomach drop at the mere thought. So there she was, transfiguring her outfit and wrapping her scarf to cover her features. She sprinted onto the scene, finding a man holding up a convenience store with a handgun. Hermione cast a warming spell on the gun (and seriously, how does someone get a gun in London?) and stunned the man from the store’s threshold before immediately leaving, sprinting into the alleyway where she paused to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy meeting you here.” Her eyes went wide at Malfoy’s distinct voice. Was she caught? How did he know to find her </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Well, that last part was obvious - he was an obsessive reporter. He probably lurked these streets at night just waiting for this moment. She cast a quick charm on her vocal chords, causing her voice to take on a slightly muffled tone before she turned around, keeping her distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are?” She asked, willing Draco ignorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was. “Draco Malfoy, Daily Prophet.” He told her, his hand out to shake hers. Hermione nervously placed her gloved hand out, praying he didn’t see through her thinly veiled disguise. “So, tell me, why do you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Hermione frowned - having expected a ‘who are you’ or something else to that effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you go around saving muggles?” He smiled at her, his hands in his pockets and his voice soft. It was a version of Draco Malfoy she was thus far not familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just keeps - happening.” She told him with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you just - help?” He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I can’t just run away when I know someone is in need.” She explained with a slight frown. The sound of muggle police sirens distracted Malfoy momentarily and Hermione used the opportunity to apparate to her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ripped the scarf off her head, panting from the adrenaline and without a clue what to do next.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione successfully avoided Malfoy for 10 minutes the next day before he dragged her to the board he had commandeered with a list of names. “What’s up Malfoy?” She attempted nonchalance, as if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring at her name 5 down from the top that had been unceremoniously crossed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I met our witch last night.” He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jumping from the papers on his desk back to the board, writing notations to the right of the list of names and adding symbols that she was sure only he understood the meaning behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. How did that go?” She tried to act curious but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant,” he started, gazing just to the right of the board with a soft smile on his face, “she’s a real </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span> Granger. I figured when I told her I worked for the Prophet she would suddenly want fame or notoriety but do you know what? She says she’s doing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>because it’s the right thing to do!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him, somewhat overwhelmed by his response, “but I mean - she’s just doing what’s right? What’s so impressive about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes, “are you jealous or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? No.” She frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you being obtuse? How many people do you know that are willing to face the wrath of the aurors just because it is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right thing to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I get it. What’s with the list?” She questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that - I’ve put together a list of all witches between the age of 20 and 40 who live within a one km radius of where the two incidents took place. I crossed off the ones that I know personally are not the Superwitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t decide if she was relieved or offended that Draco had crossed her off without so much as even </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> her if she was the Superwitch. Tempting fate, she asked, “how do you know?” She pointed to one of the other names </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hannah Abbott</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had been crossed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are certain characteristics - height, hair color, general temperament - that remove certain individuals from consideration.” Draco explained, biting on the back of his quill as he continued to analyze his board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Hermione found herself in the rather odd position of advising on who could and could not possibly be the Superwitch. As the days passed with no further incident (thankfully), she noticed Draco grow more and more dismayed. It was then Hermione realized - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancied</span>
  </em>
  <span> her - well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span> her but the Superwitch!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surreal, Draco would chastise Hermione in one moment and praise the Superwitch in the next. She couldn’t quite understand what he saw in her alter ego, having met her for all of a minute and a half in a dark alley, and she found the entire ordeal quite amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until he published a damned editorial, praising the Superwitch and contemplating if there was perhaps a need for a more lenient statute of secrecy that would permit witches and wizards to act when it was a matter of an ethical imperative. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why should this witch hide when she is simply upholding her own morality? Who are we to decide the value of a life - is a single life worth the value of a secret?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a moving article - so moving in fact that Harry and his partner Susan Bones showed up at the Prophet two days later, questioning Draco on the Superwitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Harry? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what you are spending your time on?” Hermione reprimanded her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked properly chastised but shrugged, “orders.” And didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> just define their lives; she couldn’t publish a proper article because of her boss and Harry was stuck chasing shadows because of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Hermione realized that the only time in the last month she truly felt she was doing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>settling</span>
  </em>
  <span> was when she was the Superwitch. So she decided, rather than just watch Draco and Harry circle in on her secret, she would instead embrace the Superwitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna,” she called her friend, “I need your help.” Because if there was one person who would have an idea of what a Superwitch should wear and who Hermione felt confident would never spill her secret, it was Luna Lovegood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, arriving only minutes after the call beamed at Hermione before conjuring nylon and spandex of all sorts. In the end, they decided on a deep burgundy spandex suit that they spelled to come on and off with a simple wand flick along with a black cape, reminiscent of the trench coat she wore that first night when she so innocently thought to save a woman in distress.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She found though that lurking in alleys and following shady characters didn’t yield instantaneous results, and was dismayed to discover that within an area she patrolled she had missed a number of petty crimes. So, being an overachiever, she began to experiment with magic - finding ways to temporarily enhance her sense of sound and eyesight to further enable her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her newfound abilities, she could hear a victim in distress - even the off frequency sound of a silent alarm. Within a week, the muggles seemed to realize that with a yell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superwitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could be at their side. The rush was exhilarating and she found herself obsessing over ways to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> effective - perfecting wandless and wordless magic and investing in a police scanner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?” Malfoy asked her one day at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised he’d even </span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, having become obsessed with the Superwitch and monitoring her each and every save. “Spit it out Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your article on the recent bill on magical creature rights was - underwhelming.” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, torn between being offended and embarrassed, “I’m just,” she searched for a good excuse, “feeling a bit apathetic towards work since the Flint thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ‘hmm’d’ at her and she felt only the slightest bit guilty for lying. The fact was, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been ‘calling it in’ so to speak, distracted with her alter ego and frankly feeling that her day job didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve that much attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it that bad?” She asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “only to those of us who know you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A week later, she was disillusioning herself in an alley, feeling somewhat overwhelmed after intercepting an attempted kidnapping of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she heard him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Malfoy asked kindly, obviously unaffected by the disillusionment spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him, surprised at the tone, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head and walked up to her, “I like the new look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surreal - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy was hitting on her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione and Malfoy may have reached some sort of tentative friendship but never once had he looked at her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She froze on instinct before pulling herself together, “it’s practical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “any chance I could convince you to sit still long enough for an interview?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow he was only inches from her, his eyes boring into hers and for a moment Hermione was overwhelmed. The man looking at her wasn’t the one who berated her for getting distracted mid-way through a stake-out. That man had rough edges, a harsh tone and a grating demeanor. This Draco looked at her softly, his eyes kind and his voice warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Hermione blinked, “um, don’t want the attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile grew wider then and for a moment she thought him beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait - what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She shook herself and tried to refocus, “you’re quite the enigma.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” On some level, she knew engaging him was a bad idea. But she was struck by something she was hard pressed to put her finger on, wanting to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see my editorial?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I’ve found - as a reporter, that most people do things for personal gain. They only behave morally when there is a benefit to them. It can be,” he looked contemplative for a moment, “a demoralizing way to look at the world. But you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped his speech to brush a bit of her hair behind her ear, just a small fly away that floated over her mask. She felt her heart race and neck warm at the feel of his hand on her cheek. And before Hermione had the wherewithal to step back or smack his hand away, he leaned in and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was frozen only momentarily before returning the kiss. It was soft, tentative, like he was afraid she would disappear if he pushed too hard. His lips felt warm against hers and in the back of her mind she was screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Draco Malfoy is an amazing kisser’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She instinctively deepened the kiss, pushed herself closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He seemed hesitant for a moment before responding, one hand still holding the side of her face and the other wrapped around her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments but reality suddenly came crashing down when she heard a small groan escape his mouth. She backed away, her hand covering her open mouth as she stared stupidly at the man. She pulled out her wand, getting ready to apparate away when he grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me your name?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Superwitch.” Hermione told him before apparating immediately to her flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick flick she was in her PJs, pacing her living room. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her partner and kind-of friend. Not only did she kiss him, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and she found herself touching her swollen lips and closing her eyes and floating back to that moment. She thought about the way he looked at her - like she was something truly remarkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she hadn’t just kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> she realized; she had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the man. Only, he couldn’t care less about Hermione Granger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted the Superwitch. It was the oddest love triangle she had ever heard of.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” Harry asked her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, stumped, had called her best friend over hoping to crowd source her current predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s - complicated. I have a hypothetical situation I would like your advice on.” She gestured for him to sit on her couch where she joined with two cups of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to finally come clean?” He raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know - about being the Superwitch.” He grinned at her, “it was obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - don’t know - what.” She started, blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I’ve known you for nearly 15 years. I can recognize you from a blurry picture. More than that, you’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> witch I know who would both feel the moral imperative to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Superwitch </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> has the intelligence to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, well.” Hermione was speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He interrupted, “tell? Of course not. I’ve been distracting the aurors with false leads. It’s been quite entertaining to watch them all trip over themselves.” He smiled at her and she suddenly questioned why she felt a need to keep this a secret from him in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel oddly relieved you know.” She exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So - was that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” she fiddled briefly with her coffee, taking a few awkward sips to regroup, “there’s a bit of an - odd situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you know how Malfoy has been investigating the Superwitch since she showed up about a month ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hermione took a deep breath, “basically, he has something of a crush on the Superwitch. I noticed it after that article he wrote. And, well, yesterday.” She paused, searching for the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed me! Well, he kissed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superwitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, “that’s - awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done!” She shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was - oh, I kissed him back. And I just can’t stop thinking about it.” She buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So - let me get this right. He has a crush on Superwitch but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on him?” He tried to sound serious but the light in his eyes showed pure amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny.” Harry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. You’re not being helpful, what do I do?” Hermione pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. If you like him, maybe you should just tell him who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes, “that’s it? Tell him who I am? You think I called you here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry frowned, “I mean, what other option is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about moving to America.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That - doesn’t feel like it would help the situation.” Harry looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make the situation - moot.” She pointed out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione decided to ignore Harry’s advice and instead try and get to know Draco better as Hermione, hoping perhaps he could grow to care for her as he did her alter ego. Of course, she realized, they had been working together for two years and he had yet to show her even the slightest attention beyond professional friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get a drink.” She boldly suggested to Malfoy a week later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “sure - but let’s go to a bar in muggle London - i’m hoping to run into Superwitch.” He told her with a small glint in his eye that made Hermione entirely uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become a reporter?” She asked him that night, nursing a light beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’ve always liked solving puzzles. But I didn’t want to be an Auror so I figured - reporter makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at it.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her an odd look, like he was trying to figure something out, “I like to think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence. Hermione took another gulp of her beer to avoid looking at him, when finally he spoke, “what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I originally wanted to work for the ministry but discovered it’s all just bureaucracy. I figured the best way to influence real change would be the media. Though ‘freedom of the press’ means something very different in the magical world than in the muggle.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and she detected for just a moment that softness she recalled from the previous week. But it was gone suddenly and he was nodding, “it can be quite demoralizing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly realized he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>repeating</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he had told her a week before, “is that why you want to find the Superwitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her and she worried for a moment she had said the wrong thing before he responded, “yeah. I guess it’s just nice to investigate something that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a change. Typically, it’s uncovering some sort of nefarious behavior or crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense. And she suddenly felt guilty for lying to him. She considered just blurting out the truth when she suddenly heard in the back of her mind a call for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superwitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Draco,” she was preparing to make up an excuse when he beat her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting a drink with you but I have to go.” And just like that the pair hastily threw down a few bills and sprinted outside. Hermione hid in a nearby alley, changed into her spandex and headed towards where she heard the call come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, coming upon an alley and seeing a man, tied up and being force fed some sort of drink - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>potion</span>
  </em>
  <span> she realized. She made to move the cloaked person but frowned when nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superwitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The cloaked person pulled off their hood, revealing an older woman, wand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tried a few spells but the older witch blocked her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, having prepared for every muggle eventuality but not considering (stupidly) that she would come across wizards! The cloaked woman started bombarding her with spell after spell and it was all Hermione could do to keep her shield from failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a cutting spell ripped across Hermione’s face, causing her mask to wither and a sharp pain to explode behind her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought briefly of what a pathetic end this was when suddenly the cloaked woman was knocked out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She frowned as she started to collapse, the pain and the blood loss getting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there Draco was again, standing over her, his mask of concern fading to disbelief. She touched her face, suddenly realizing the thin bit of fabric that masked her identity was long gone and he saw her for exactly who she was. She tried to say something, maybe an apology or an explanation but the words never made it out as she unceremoniously passed out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She was surprised to wake up in her own apartment, a pensive looking Harry Potter hovering over her. “What?” She asked vaguely - a sort of all purpose </span>
  <em>
    <span>what happened, what’s going on, what did Draco do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were badly injured - Malfoy called me and told me you needed help.” Harry told her thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, “nothing substantive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I - you know - Superwitch?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, “I figured he must have found you like that but he transfigured your clothes or did something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was - something at least. He covered for her - he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to but he didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Harry cocked his head, “did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and felt for her face. There was no indication she was cut - that was magic for you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no scars</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I,” she started, “we were having a drink and I heard someone call for me. But a witch was there and-” she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “it was an associate of Flint’s we believe - she’s in custody if it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Hermione feel a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> better, though of course annoyed because this wouldn’t have happened if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had dealt with Flint when she and Draco had said something. “Well, she cut at my face and Draco stopped her I guess. But my mask was off, so...” She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he seemed a bit miffed but didn’t say much.” Harry confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I screwed up.” She shook her head, “he’s going to hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, “I mean, I’m sure he’s angry. But if you really feel there’s something there-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta go.” She abruptly stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Harry looked skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to - explain.” She quickly spelled her hair clean and transfigured her pajamas into something at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> work appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He smiled at her, ever the supportive friend, “but i’ll be nagging you later - about getting hurt and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She told him and apparated straight to the Daily Prophet.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Malfoy.” She started as soon as she entered the bull pen, causing the man to jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger? What are you doing here?” He looked concerned for a moment and then shifted his expression to nonchalance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you.” She dragged him into an empty conference room. He complied, though he huffed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He had his arms crossed over his chest and she suddenly realized he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She expected anger and a touch of petulance but seeing Draco Malfoy embarrassed threw her for a loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?” He was incredulous, “you have been investigating </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> for over a month!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Granger,” he held up a hand, “I guess in a way I can understand why you didn’t say anything at first. But - you kissed me back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I say something now?” She asked and continued once he nodded, “you’re right. I didn’t handle this well. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to become this Superwitch - at first it was just a one time thing - I heard someone in trouble and I couldn’t just walk away. But then you wrote that editorial and I don’t know. Maybe it was the way you saw - </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But suddenly my work here didn’t mean anything - the only thing that mattered was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize you’re speaking about yourself in the third person.” He remarked, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point.” She blew a wisp of hair out of her face and continued, “the point is I didn’t set out to deceive you. And then - you started looking at her - at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way I didn’t recognize and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her - I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I realized,” she paused and looked at him, noticing most of the anger had dissipated and a look of soft curiosity had taken its place, “I realized I quite liked kissing you but I didn’t want to kiss you as the Superwitch. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to want the Superwitch. I wanted you to want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know it’s selfish and I lied and that’s terrible, but I guess I thought - I wanted you to get to know</span>
  <em>
    <span> me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione Granger, and see me the same way you saw her.” She finished, reluctantly meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked torn, like he couldn’t decide whether he should stay angry on principle. “You know,” he said finally, his face softened, “in hindsight, it’s quite obvious you were, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I mean, I somewhat blame myself for just dismissing you off the bat. But of course, who else could it have been?” He gulped and looked down at her lips just briefly and she felt herself blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry - I should have told you.” She acknowledged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he smiled, approaching her, “you should have.” And then he kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not the Superwitich but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer. His lips held the same warmth, his hands just as nimbly rubbed circles against her back but something about <em>this</em> kiss, perhaps because he was kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> made it that much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her after a few moments and smiled down at her, that same smile that she had only seen him give her alter ego, “I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fin</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>